


You Can’t Be Here

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [3]
Category: Alias (TV), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sark needs a little help, and he knows just the girl for the job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

Rory fumbled for her keys with her left hand, trying to get the right one in the lock while her other hand balanced a stack of books and a couple of newspapers, and her teeth held a large bag full of Chinese take out. She sighed with relief, muffled by the bag, when she finally felt the lock turn and she was able to slip in through the dreary looking door of the Buena Vista Drive Motel. 

“Man, they weren’t kidding when they tossed around that word ‘inexpensive’,” she said to herself as she dumped the whole pile of things on the narrow bed which was covered with one of the most horrific bedspreads she’d ever seen. She went to the bathroom to make sure it was clean enough and stopped cold half way through the door, her hand flying to her mouth. 

There was a man in her bath tub. He was wearing the remains of a dark suit, the white shirt beneath soaked with blood. His blonde hair, though cut short, was in disarray, one side decorated with dirt and a few crushed leaves. He had one of the motels cheap white towels pressed against his shoulder. When she'd appeared in the door way, he had lifted a large, evil looking pistol and pointed it at her.  

She took a few halting steps backward, her face washed of all color as he pushed himself to his feet, sliding his back along the wall for support before pushing off and coming toward her.

“No Rory, stay where you are.” His British accent was crisp, his tones as refined as his features. “I need you to help me again.” He followed her out into the main area of the small room. Rory backed up, shaking a bit as he came closer, pressing her up against the wall. 

“You can’t be here,” she said, voice trembling. 

“Ah, but I am you see.” He had her backed up against the wall now, but he didn’t press into her, he merely stood a few steps back, looking at her with cool blue eyes. “And there’s no point making a fuss about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one really intrigued me. How do they know each other? How is she going to help him? I have no answer to any of these questions!


End file.
